


We Can Have This

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Making Friends, Quarantine, Witness Protection, neighborhood bbq, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Social Distancing BBQ!!!!Where: Foxhole CourtWhen: May 29, 5:00 pmBYOB!!!!!! (and meat/food)Andrew and Neil are new to the neighborhood and the best way to fit in is to join their new neighbors for a social distancing BBQ.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	We Can Have This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Gluupor! Hope you enjoy. Sorry it's so late...

There was a flyer in the mailbox when Neil checked it on his way back from the second run of the day. He wandered back into the house and dropped it on Andrew’s face as he headed off to shower.

“This is horrifying,” Andrew said when Neil walked back into the room, hair still dripping on his shoulders. “Is that a ladybug with horrid long legs?”

Neil flopped down on the sofa beside Andrew, looking over his shoulder. “I think it’s supposed to be a barbecue. See the smoke coming out of it?”

“I thought those were pubes,” Andrew said, squinting closely. “Which, honestly, not super appetizing in context.”

Neil rolled his eyes. “Do you want to go?”

“Do you?” Andrew asked.

Neil shrugged. “Won’t it be a little suspicious if we don’t? I mean, with everyone stuck inside, shouldn’t we be jumping at the chance for a little social interaction?”

Andrew wrinkled his nose. “Gross.”

“Meeting the neighbours. Isn’t that a thing normal people do?” Neil teased.

“We’re pretty far from normal.” Andrew raised one eyebrow.

“I know that and you know that...and our handler knows that...but I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to be blending in. Witness protection doesn’t work if our neighbours get all weird and nosy,” Neil said, leaning to knock his shoulder against Andrew’s.

“Ugh, I think I liked you better as a runaway,” Andrew grimaced. “What’ll you give me if I go?”

“Remember the chocolate cake I made for your last birthday?” Neil asked.

“Okay, but this time, I want five layers,” Andrew said.

“Three,” Neil countered.

“Four, final offer,” Andrew replied.

“Done,” Neil said, leaning in to seal the deal with a kiss. “And if it’s really awful, we can make up an excuse and leave.”

“What excuse? It’s not like we ever have anything to do,” Andrew asked.

“If worse comes to worst, I’ll ‘accidentally’ stab myself with something and you can rush me home to fix me up,” Neil promised.

Andrew laughed, a rare sound still after two years together. “Sometimes your martyr complex is minimally useful.”

At 5:00pm, Neil peeked out the front window to see what was going on. One of the couples from the other side of the cul de sac had set up a BBQ in the centre of the island and four rectangular tables in a square around it. The man lit the BBQ, getting everything set to start grilling while his wife went back in for the cooler. Their two oldest children were going back and forth with soft drink cans and condiments, paper plates and napkins, plus a giant bottle of hand sanitizer. The baby was set down in their car seat under one of the tables while their second youngest ran around the island at top speed with no sign of flagging.

Neil waited for another five minutes as a few more of their neighbours trickled out to join the first family. He didn’t want to be the first to arrive but he also didn’t want to hold everyone up.

He and Andrew loaded up with two ancient lawn chairs they had found in the basement when they moved in, a six pack of beer, and two expensive steaks that Neil had already been marinating for their dinner.

“Hey! So glad you could make it,” the man at the BBQ raised his spatula in greeting. “I’m Matt Boyd. The lovely lady setting up the tables is my wife, Danielle.” He pointed to each of his kids in turn from oldest to youngest. “And we have Corbin, Malaya, Jenna, and Elizabeth. We did one of these last week before you moved in so we’ve got a bit of a system. You can set up your chairs anywhere so long as you’ve got a six foot distance from the tables and from the other families. It’s easier if we have one person doing the grilling so leave your meat on the table and let me know how you like it. I’m a pretty experienced grillmaster so don’t worry, your meat is safe with me.”

“Honey, how many times have I told you not to say things like that to complete strangers? You’re supposed to make friends first and then you can be weird once they already like you,” Danielle said, picking up the baby in her arms and going to stand beside her husband.

“They might as well know what they’re getting into,” Matt shrugged.

The baby, Elizabeth, squealed when she saw them, kicking her legs and reaching out toward them.

Neil took a step back, even though they had seven feet and a table between them. He was suddenly pathetically glad that social distancing rules meant no one would ask him to hold her.

Andrew waved solemnly at the baby and she immediately burbled back at him, giving him a bright and toothless smile.

“I think she likes you,” Danielle said. “Don’t you, sweet girl?” Her tone changed to that high pitched, soft tone that people used to speak to their children or pets and planted a kiss on Elizabeth’s chubby cheek.

Andrew just nodded, as if the adoration of infants was something he expected.

“I hope you didn’t get started without me.” The neighbour to Andrew and Neil’s right interrupted them. “My vegan soy dogs really need to go on the grill first.”

Matt sighed heavily. “Kevin Day, everyone. Kevin, meet…” He gestured to Neil and Andrew, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

“I’m Neil Josten and this is my husband Andrew.” Neil waved awkwardly in lieu of a handshake.

“Nice to meet you,” Kevin glared at them and at the plate of steak, still in Andrew’s arms.

Andrew raised one cool eyebrow before stepping forward and setting his steak on one of the tables. “I take mine rare,” he said.

Jenna came running up to them, apparently taking a break from her marathon around the cul de sac. For some reason, she zeroed in on Neil. “Wanna play?” she asked.

“Uhhhh,” Neil said, his brain short circuiting as he tried to figure out how to respond. “What game?”

“Wanna race?” she asked, already heading off on yet another lap.

Neil looked at Andrew but Andrew just shrugged and jerked his head in her direction.

Neil hesitated for another moment longer before taking off after her. She was actually pretty fast considering her legs were about half the length of his. He only had to slow down a little bit from his easy jog to make sure he wasn’t leaving her behind. It actually helped a little with his new person anxiety. He didn’t know how to make small talk, to hold a baby, to play with children in a regular setting, but he definitely knew how to run.

They made it a few more laps before Matt called Jenna over to eat and Neil jogged over to where Andrew had set up their chairs so they were in talking distance from the lesbian couple, their neighbours on the left.

“Renee Walker. Allison Reynolds,” Andrew said, gesturing to them.

“Neil,” Renee said. “Andrew was just telling us about his plans to convert your backyard into a garden.”

Neil nodded and sat down, allowing the flow of their conversation to wash over and around him. It was a nice evening. The sun was shining but it wasn’t too hot. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

“Steak’s ready,” Matt called, plating them and setting them down for Neil and Andrew to take.

“Oh,” Andrew said, pleased, when he cut into his. Neil took a bite and had to agree. It was cooked to perfection.

Neil didn’t end up stabbing himself...or anyone else. The evening naturally wound down as the shadows grew longer, the children started to yawn, and the air began to grow cool. They weren’t the last to pack up their things and call it a night but they weren’t the first either.

Andrew was silent when they returned home. Neil didn’t push, knowing that whatever was on his mind, he would share it when he was ready.

Later, when they had fed the cats, brushed their teeth, and crawled into bed, they lay side by side in the dark, pinkies linked.

“It was...nice,” Andrew said as Neil’s eyelids started to get heavy.

Neil rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow so he could make out Andrew’s features in the dim light from the streetlight outside. “Yeah,” he said.

“Maybe—” Andrew paused, his voice quiet but hopeful. “—when the trial is over and we’re free—”

“—It wouldn’t be a bad place to stay,” Neil finished his thought.

“Yeah,” Andrew breathed. “Aaron could visit. And Nicky.”

“I bet Aaron’s baby would like you too,” Neil said.

“Babies always like me,” Andrew agreed.

“We can have this,” Neil said, hoping if he said it out loud, it would come true.

Andrew echoed him, a wish spoken into the darkness. “We can have this.”


End file.
